Several earlier patent applications filed by the same inventor disclose an anchor sheet which can be supplied as a small or large module, with or without a pre-attached decorative covering, including the current inventor's U.S. application Ser. No. 08/850,726 filed May 2, 1997, Ser. No. 09/008,565 filed Jan. 16, 1998 and Ser. No. 09/008,584 filed Jan. 16, 1998. These earlier cases also disclose the anchor sheet as a modular unit which can form a contiguous mass of anchor sheet to be used as a subfloor to which a decorative covering is to be attached or as a finished floor when presupplied with a decorative surface. Such a contiguous mass can be formed by attaching the anchor sheets together by some form of overlap or by abutting the anchor sheets to each other and using an overlap of decorative covering or tape. Such mass can be free floating or attached to the floor.